Fruits of Hard Work
by Alexowent
Summary: Deciding to train harder to overcome his status as "Dead Last", Naruto starts training himself harder than any of his peers. The results of this show throughout his academy days as well as his career as a Shinobi of the Leaf. Follow Naruto as he proves himself better than the public opinion of him.
1. Enter! Naruto Uzumaki!

**Heyo! This story is a sort of what-if. Here, Naruto turned out to have surprisingly outstanding chakra control and better taijutsu, due to some added self-training. This story follows him as his life progresses according to this somewhat slight, but important change. It will start with his academy days, leading all the way into him becoming a Jounin sensei, getting his own Genin team. Here we go...**

Heart beats are rising along with the suspense. While everyone thought Naruto's pranks were immature, they couldn't help but enjoy them at least a little. His latest one was no different. Iruka Umino, their final year instructor, was about to enter the classroom and set off what may be Naruto's most complex prank yet.

As Iruka enters the room with a paper bowl of fries, all the students (with the exception of one ever-brooding Uchiha) are on the edge of their seats, all awaiting the prank of the year to be set off. Iruka starts lowering himself into his chair and takes what seems like an eternity. As he finally sits, a pre-placed pressure plate activates and pulls a string, which is connected to a lever, which activates a small catapult. Said catapult launches a small rock into yet another pressure plate. The pressure plate activates a miniature concealed cannon that projectiles a balloon filled with barbecue sauce at Iruka, hoping to make a certain Inuzuka boy's dog attack the seemingly surprised teacher. The balloon travels towards Iruka at a surprisingly high speed. It is now merely inches from his face as turns to look at it. All year, he has humored Naruto's pranks from understanding. He was once the same hyperactive prankster boy only looking to fill a void left in his heart, after all. This one prank, however, was too much for him. He decided to take the chance to show off and catch the balloon seemingly effortlessly.

"Oh, thank you Naruto. I was afraid these fries might be a little bland" He plays it off, amused at the now wide-eyed kids, and an even more flustered Naruto at having his well-planned prank foiled in an instant.

"Alright, now that I have some sauce for my fries, let's get to what we have planned today. You'll all be having one-on-one spars with your classmates. Your opponents have been chosen based on test scores and should fit you rather well as a sparring partner".

The class seemed to lighten up at the thought of not having to do paper work. Naruto, however, seemed more ecstatic than anyone, even more than the Inuzuka boy, Kiba

"Oi! Does this mean I'll get to finally beat up the teme? He shouted, referring to the gloomy Uchiha, Sasuke. "I don't like the way he always acts like he's better than everyone else!"

"That's because I am better than everyone. All of you, at least." The teme says, referring to the rest of the class.

As Naruto is gritting his teeth, Sasuke's fangirls swoon over how cool and strong he is. This, of course, starts a fight over who owns the Uchiha. All of the girls, with the exception of a shy Hyuuga girl, Hinata, have been obsessed over Sasuke since day one off their academy days. It has something to do with his mysterious and seemingly dark past. His eternal bed-hair plays a factor in it too.

"Alright Sasuke, enough. We are all shinobi of the Leaf. We're comrades who must protect each other and strive to improve ourselves along with our brothers and sisters of Konoha" Iruka chimes in, giving one of his motivational speeches which he whole-heartedly believes.

"Ch." Sasuke grumbles.

"Alright kids, let's head outside into the school's training grounds" He says, trying to change the subject and avoid further conflict.

The class follows him outside, all eager to display their skills. Naruto has a pep in his step as he remembers the hours of practice he has been putting in to better himself. He has a few surprises up his bright orange sleeve that he can't wait to show off.

* * *

As the variety of spars occur between various students, Naruto grows more and more impatient as having to wait for so long. He was initially upset that he didn't get to fight Sasuke since the Uchiha was called to go up against Shikamaru, who put up a good fight with Nara-level strategy. In the end, however, he gave up due to the fight being too 'troublesome'. Of course, Naruto cheered on Sakura Haruno (his crush for some years now) as she went up against Ino Yamanaka (Sakura's rival in achieving Sasuke). Ino ended up barely winning by a point because of her prior training from being the heir to the Yamanaka clan.

Naruto perks up at hearing his name called to finally fight. He is paired up to fight Kiba, who looks just as excited as Naruto is.

"Aw yeah, I've been waiting to fight all day and I get paired up with the runt? This will be an easy win!" Kiba says, playfully. He has actually been one of Naruto's only friends in the academy, originally taking a liking to the orange boy's pranks and hyperactive attitude, much like his own. He calls Naruto a runt because he has always been an inch shorter than 'dog breath' as Naruto likes to respond to him as.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, mutt! I've been training myself since the last spars a few months back!" Naruto retorted.

"Alright guys, calm down and get ready" Iruka added in, signaling the near beginning of the match. "Begin" He finished after a few second pause.

As he said that, the boys dropped to the academy kata (form). After a second of mental strategizing, Kiba, surprisingly, was the first to attack, as opposed to the usual impatient flurry of sloppy punches from Naruto.

He sweeps his right leg, aiming to knock Naruto down, which usually works. To his surprise, Naruto jumps the sweep and replies with a shin to Kiba's left temple, successfully knocking him down, earning him one of three points needed to win. The crowd suddenly looked on with slight shock at Naruto's sudden improvement. While expecting it to be pure luck, they still began watching Naruto with newfound interest.

Kiba gets up with more shock than the crowd. He approaches Naruto carefully, while in form. Naruto attack first this time, dropping down a little to throw a punch at Kiba's midsection. Kiba blocks the punch and counters with a fist aimed at Naruto's face. Naruto responds by back-flipping away a few feet, dodging the hit. He then aims a kick towards the Inuzuka's side. When he blocked the kick, he suddenly had a palm coming towards his shoulder.

Watching Kiba, one of the better taijutsu users in the class, put on edge by the dead last was a surprise to the audience to say the least. They watched in shock and suspense at the fight occurring before them, wondering who is going to win. Logic would say Naruto will win, but the students couldn't believe the idiot Naruto would win a fight after losing so many times before. He was irrational and impatient, lacking the mindset of a shinobi. He was always sloppy and never really landed an effective hit. That Naruto seemed to have gone away and was replaced with this one.

Iruka watched the fight in mild surprise and interest. Seeing Naruto fight as he was threw him off for a little. He started noticing flaws in Naruto's style, but while still being slightly sloppy in his style, he still improved miles since Iruka last saw him fight.

Kiba was getting tired at constantly having to dodge and block Naruto's strikes. If one good thing could be said about Naruto, it would be his seemingly infinite supply of energy. No one has seen him get tired or worn out. This, of course, was a huge advantage over Kiba.

Finally, he slipped up and didn't see the palm coming towards the side of his face after hastily blocking an attempted sweep by the hyperactive blonde. The palm landed directly to his left cheekbone, knocking him off balance. Naruto acted upon this by sweeping Kiba to the ground, earning him his second point. Kiba, being worn down and exhausted, stands up and drops to a sloppy form. He keeps his distance from Naruto, realizing that he is at a disadvantage. After a couple of seconds of planning, he rushes in towards the blonde and feints a fist to the face, following up with a successful sweep. Proud as Naruto was at himself, was surprised when Kiba finally managed to score a point against him.

The orange-clad boy stood back up into his slightly modified academy kata. Although being a little taken off guard by Kiba's sweep, he remains calm and energetic as always. Deciding to use Kiba's own strategy against him, he fakes a kick to the dog breath's head, only to palm him in the stomach. While Kiba was shaken by that and temporarily thrown off, Naruto faced his back to Kiba, wraps his arm around his opponents neck, and flips him over his shoulder, slamming Kiba to the ground and winding him.

Naruto cheered as it was announced that he won the match, not noticing the shocked crowd of students and the contemplative look on Sasuke's face.

"Nice work, runt. Gotta say, I wasn't expecting you to have improved so much. You only caught me by surprise this time, but next time I'll put up more of a fight" Kiba says as he stands up, playfully hitting Naruto on the shoulder. While he was a bit competitive, you'd never catch Kiba being a bad sport or a sore loser.

The rest of the spars went on with little interest. After Naruto's fight, it was hard to take that spotlight. As the blonde made his way home, he walked with his arms behind his head, satisfied at the events that the occurred that day. He proved himself not a complete idiot, and that was all he needed for now.

He fell asleep dreaming about the usual: ramen and Sakura. Sometimes Sakura was Ramen (the perfect combination in this young boy's mind).

* * *

'Poof'

Another sickly looking clone.

"Ah! Why can't I make a simple stupid clone?!" The blonde says to no one particular.

After witnessing Naruto's fight a few weeks ago, it was assumed he'd be better all subjects. This was proven wrong as the boy made the same wheezing, pale clone as always.

As usual, the class laughed at him, no matter how much they now respected his now rapidly-improving taijutsu.

That was the start to hours a day of practice controlling his chakra. After a talk with Iruka, a blushing Hinata, and of course his 'Jiji', the Sandaime Hokage, he now knows that he must use a very miniscule amount of chakra to make a successful bunshin. Given Naruto's unnaturally large reserves of chakra due to his Uzumaki heritage, he found it difficult to only put a little bit into the jutsu.

* * *

After a few weeks of training with some lazy Jounin who was constantly late to the sessions (supplied by his Jiji after relentless pouting and complaining), he finally found the perfect amount of chakra to put into his clone, and for once, he made a healthy looking one. It was worth the constant excuses for being tardy to now have impressive chakra control for an academy student. This training also gave some attitude changes to the blonde due to very harsh conditions and his impatient Jounin helper.

When final exams came around, he passed with flying colors much to everyone's surprise. Achieving near-perfect scores only behind the last Uchiha, he finally lost his moniker of 'Dead Last'. He didn't, however, stop the fangirls from continuing to swoon over Sasuke. Not even his rapid improvement convince the girls that Sasuke wasn't the only impressive ninja-to-be around.

* * *

The annoying buzz of a sleeper's worst foe was ringing loudly in his ears. With a frustrated growl, the mop of blonde hair tried to crawl deeper inside of his stiff pillow. As his groggy mind unwillingly returned to the land of the living, he lashed out blindly at the noise.

Any relief he may have felt at striking the object was squashed when it fell from the bedside table and clattered loudly on the floor. Succumbing to anger, Naruto climbed out from his mattress to pummel the enemy of his sleep.

He couldn't wait to become Hokage. Then he'd have the village's respect. He could walk proudly down the streets. People would smile and wave. Everyone would be happy and get a good night's sleep. Maybe he could pass a law that outlawed evil clocks—

A glare at the aforementioned instrument made all thoughts vanish when what it was showing clicked in his befuddled brain. Six o'clock in the morning, and the academy started at six-thirty. That would mean...

"I'm gonna be late!" he screamed as he jumped and tried to do a million things at once.

He began getting dressed into a new outfit that was picked out for him by Sakura, who has been talking to him more since he became stronger and less annoying.

Slipping on a sleeveless tight fitting black shirt with orange lined down the sides, he noticed how much cooler it made him look. After a few seconds of checking himself out, he decided to put on some pants.

He less-than-gracefully slipped on some thick, dark-grey pants with various weapon holsters attached, After pushing things around in search of the final pieces of his outfit, he finds and slips on his metal and cloth forearm braces and puts on his thin dark-grey protective vest.

After successfully getting dressed, he heads out in excitement, forgetting to lock his door and heads towards the academy in his new outfit he was waiting to sport until graduation.

* * *

The class is sitting and talking with their friends, waiting eagerly for their teams to be announced along with who their Jounin sensei will be. A tired, but confident and quiet Naruto walks in the class with his new outfit. To his surprise, most of the girls arguing over Sasuke stopped and turned to look at him, or rather check him out. Their judgmental eyes prying and cutting deep into Naruto. He plays it off and acts cool as if he doesn't notice them, despite his internal uncomfortableness growing inside. Even though all of the looks were very positive, Naruto understood why the fangirls only annoyed Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, diggin' the new look!" Kiba says, noticing the newly made Naruto fangirls.

"When did you decide to get rid of the horrid orange abomination you called an outfit?" Shikamaru said with a taunting smirk, which offended Naruto so some extend even though he knew the orange jumpsuit was a little extreme.

Even Sakura had to admit that he didn't look too bad. She was surprised to notice her best friend and rival, Ino, practically eye-banging Naruto. Sakura elbowed her in the shoulder to get her out of her daze.

"Hey, not my fault the idiot decided to be hot today" she replied, not looking away from Naruto.

The cerulean blue-eyed blonde in question hastily sat down in an attempt to break away from the attention, which he wasn't ready for. To his knowledge, it worked, until he noticed he sat down by the shy Hyuuga girl who was secretly crushing on him ever since she was young. Her face was the equivalent to a tomato when she spotted him walking in. Him sitting right by her didn't help her blush one bit. When she noticed other girls notice her Naruto in a whole new light, she felt a tinge of jealousy. Being used to the idea that she was the only one crushing on her blonde surprised her when she suddenly had new competition. When he started talking to her, the blush only got worse-

"Oh hey Hinata, didn't see you there"

"H-hey Naruto-kun. I like y-your new outfit. It fits you w-well" She replied, somewhat surprised at what she said. She complimented him. That was the first step to admitting her feelings.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan! Sakura picked it out for me. She said the orange jumpsuit was too extreme"

_Did he just call me 'Hinata-chan'? Could this mean…_ She was cut off by her love's voice.

"I mean, I only wore it because it was comfortable and I couldn't afford much else, but Sakura-chan helped me pay for it and said it would help with stealth and combat, so I can't argue".

"Sh-she's right, Naruto-kun. You can n-never be too s-safe in battle".

The conversation was cut off by Iruka coming in to announce the teams. "First off I want to congratulate everyone you all passed the exam and it's been my pleasure to teach you all." Iruka said to them all smiling, "I know that you all will make me proud and that you all should be proud of what you accomplished. Now then you'll be put into your four-man cells, three Genin and a Jounin instructor. I'll call out the team name and the Genin that will be in it. Your Jounin instructors will pick you up soon."

Iruka started to read off the names as everyone waited to see where they would be place, he started with the Team One and moved on up through the teams. "Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura brightened up at that and who was on her team.

"What!? How come Sakura gets put on Sasuke and Naruto's team?" Ino whined out loud, acknowledging Naruto as a new crush.

"Ino the teams were placed as they were for a reason now sit down while I finish the teams off," Iruka said to the young girl. She eventually sat down pouting that she wasn't on the same team as her crushes Sasuke and Naruto, although they were glad on hearing that. They weren't sure they could take having someone like Ino who would always bother them.

Sasuke gave a glance at his team, Sakura he wasn't sure of. To him he figured she was one of the less than annoying fan girls but still slightly annoying. Then there was Naruto the only person in school who had given him any type of challenge. It was strange since they fought a lot and yet he couldn't say that he hated the boy, sure he was loud, annoying and sometimes dense but he was also the only other student that Sasuke could measure his progress against. It was also irritating that Naruto was never too far behind him (at least in his eyes) and so Sasuke always had to push himself harder.

In a way Naruto was making him reach his goal of avenging his family faster but he wouldn't be outdone by him regardless he would surpass and leave Naruto behind since he still had to catch up to Itachi's level and then surpass him as well.

At first, Hinata was upset that she wasn't on Naruto's team, but figured it was for the best considering she most likely wouldn't be able to focus while being near him constantly. This was better for her Shinobi career.

* * *

As the teams were led out one by one, the newly founded Team 7 was the last one in the room. Sasuke and Sakura were wondering where their sensei was while Naruto was sitting in a desk looking distraught.

_He's late… There's only one Jounin I know that is late like this, and I have had enough of his training… _Naruto thought frantically while gripping his hair in his hands.

He was so busy panicking that he forgot to set up the prank that he planned for when his Jounin instructor came to get his team.

They all perked their heads up as they heard the door creak open.

"Sorry I'm late, I was distracted saving a young girl from a local gang" Kakashi Hatake said, in a half-assed attempt to excuse is absence.

* * *

Team Seven was told to head towards the top of the academy, but was not told why. As they walk, Naruto has seemed to calm down a bit, realizing that while Kakashi has a mean habit of being ever-tardy, he is an extremely-competent shinobi. He's also a rough, but good sensei.

Sasuke was walking in contemplation and wonder. Wondering how much stronger this new sensei can make him. Wondering if he can be made strong enough to take down his accursed brother. Wondering just what is under his damned mask.

Sakura seemed more like the only excited one there. Not only has she finally become a Genin, but she became a Genin with her beloved Sasuke-kun. Having Naruto there was a little distressing at first, but she soon realized his attitude change. He's been a lot more calm and collected lately, while still having his little bursts of noise and excitement that he was well known for. A nice touch, really. _Wait, what? _She thought. _Since when did I start seeing Naruto like that? No, no… I'm still going to get my Sasuke-kun_.

As they arrive, they took a seat on a long, stone bench that was apparent on the small roof patio the academy had. Sasuke took his place all the way to the left, while Sakura sat in the middle between him and Naruto. Surprisingly, they didn't have to wait long as their one-eyed sensei did a shunshin and seemingly appeared out of nowhere on the ledge of the protective railing around the patio. While reading his book, he began:

"Hey, guys. Today I'm just going to get you three to introduce yourselves to me. Should be easy enough, even for a group of kids"

The three kids seemed put off and offended at being called kids. While two of them didn't show it so loudly, Naruto seemed to shout his retort.

"Oi! I may be a kid, but I'm gonna be Hokage someday and then you'll have to start calling me 'Lord Master-Sama the Great'!" He spat out angrily.

"Oh do I fear for the day, Orangie" He calmly verbally jabbed. "Anywho, let's get to the introductions…"

"Uh, sensei?" Sakura chirped in, confused. "Can you give us an example of what you want to know?"

"Ah, a smart one. We needed one, I suppose. Sure, I just want things like some hobbies, likes, dislikes, and your dreams" He stated matter-of-factly. Here, I'll start: I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like many things, and dislike some. I don't have all that many hobbies, and my dreams are none of your business".

The Copy-Nin's students deadpanned at that. "That didn't tell us anything! What kind of sensei are you?" Sakura surprisingly yelled.

"I'm y_our_ sensei" Was the response, carefully emphasized on the second word. "Now, how about you go first, pinkie"

Livid at her new nickname and her sensei's nonchalant attitude, she reluctantly began. "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. I dislike bullies and people who have no respect for others, and I like…" She trailed off, looking at Sasuke and seemingly forgetting about her previous anger. "My hobbies are… My dream is…" She couldn't finish her sentences without looking at her Sasuke-kun.

"Well then, while she's in her Sasuke fit, how about you go next, Naruto" Kakashi unenthusiastically said, not looking forward to having to break Sakura out of her childhood crush.

Faster than he expected, Naruto began. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like pork ramen and people who respect me, and I dislike people who dislike me or think they are better than everyone else!" He shouted, obviously referring to the teme. "My hobbies are eating ramen and training, and my dream is to become Hokage so everyone will finally recognize and respect me!" He said with conviction in his voice.

At that, Kakashi raised an eyebrow. From training with the kid, he could tell Naruto did love training and had his heart set in the right place. Maybe he could one day become the Hokage he wants to be. Before that, however, he would need to realize the true way to becoming one, and the heart he needs to have in that position. After seconds of thought, he started. "Well alright, I feel like I've known you two for years" He said, sarcastically. "Now it's your turn, emo."

Sasuke seemed both embarrassed and angry at the name sensei gave him. Nevertheless, he began. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, I have many dislikes and I don't particularly like anything. I don't have many hobbies, and my dream is more of a goal. I am going to kill a certain someone" He said eerily.

Kakashi knew who he was talking about, but decided to change the subject to happier thoughts. "Well, alright. Our meeting is over for today, meet up at training ground seven tomorrow at 6 a.m" He lazily spoke happily. "Oh, and don't eat, or you will probably regret it".

Avoiding the protest at having to be up so early and not being able to eat, he disappeared from the ledge, nowhere to be found. As he always does, he will give these students the infamous bell test. While no one has ever passed it, he has high hoped for this team. Low expectations, but high hopes nonetheless. Not wanting to see the happy, energetic blonde have to spend another year at the academy.

* * *

**7 a.m. – Training Ground Seven**

The Genin of team 7 lay tired, broken, and grumpy on the ground. Not because of harsh training, but because of the lack of it. Or rather, the lack of even a sensei…

"He said to be here at 6 in the morning, so why is he taking so long!?" Sakura howled

"Ch." Was the only angry and impatient response Sasuke gave.

"Better get used to it, he's always at least an hour late to everything." Naruto added in, despite also being angry and exasperated. "Just wait until he comes with some bull excuse".

As if on cue, Kakashi appeared book in hand, and excuse cocked and loaded. "Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I had to help an old lady walk her tiger" He said, not minding how ridiculous that actually sounded. It's not like he was really trying to convince anybody of his excuses, he just liked playing with them when he could.

"Spare us, let's just get to what you have planned today" Sasuke grumbled almost commandingly, not that it affected Kakashi.

"Alright, alright, we're getting to that, grumpy." The late sensei teased. "Today I'm going to give you your real Genin test" At that the three students seemed surprised to hear that they haven't become official Genin yet.

"Hey! I thought we already passed our graduation exam!" Naruto countered, with the agreement of his teammates.

"That old thing? No, that was to see if you were ready to exit the academy. This is to see if you have what it takes to be real shinobi. The name of the game is the bell test, and the rules are simple: You're all to try getting a bell, and whoever doesn't get one will not only fail and be sent back to the academy, but will be tied to a post and refused lunch while forced to watch the rest of us eat our lunches". Kakashi stated, with an obvious sinister grin on his masked mug. "Now, here's the kicker. If you don't come at me with intent to kill, you won't get the bells".

"There are only two bells though." Sasuke inquired Getting no reply from his sensei except for 'begin', he watched as Kakashi only stood there, seemingly reading his book with little interest to the test itself. Almost as if he knew they didn't have a chance of getting a bell. Naruto observed the same thing, calling his team over to discuss something. Curious, they both followed and huddled with the blonde.

"Alright, guys, you notice anything fishy with this test?" Naruto started. After seeing only Sasuke seemingly agree with him and Sakura frown, he continued. "There are only two bells, yet all teams must be a four-man cell. While I do believe Kakashi-sensei is way too lazy for his own good, he wouldn't give us a test we can't all pass. The only conclusion I can think of is he wants us to work as a team." Naruto wasn't sure of himself, but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to work with his crush, even if he has to put up with Sasuke-teme. "If either of you have a plan that involves us working together, please share".

Surprised at Naruto's newfound maturity, Sakura hesitated to pitch in her plan. "If what you're saying is true, then I do have an idea" she started. "Alright we'll start by…" She explained her quickly-improvised plan, impressing Naruto and even getting a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi stood there, reading and being surprised. He was astounded that Naruto didn't rush him, trying to get the bells, like he had expected him to. Instead, his students disappeared into the forest. He had to admit, it was getting a little boring having to wait on them to make a move. As he was thinking this, he picked up on 'Naruto' rushing him like he initially expected. This Naruto moved differently than he remembered, but he seemed to go along with it, realizing that this team was actually using strategy. It seemed that they discovered the true meaning to this test.

Sakura rushed at Kakashi in her henge as Naruto. As she neared her sensei, she dropped down, attempting to sweep him. When he lazily jumped over her leg just enough to avoid it, he instantly had a shuriken coming at his back. He leaned forward to avoid the shuriken and witnessed it be caught and thrown back to him by a now apparent Naruto. This time it was the real one, he concluded as he saw the blonde back down and re-enter the forest. The Copy-Nin didn't have much time to think as he had a fist coming towards his face. He leaned to his left to dodge, refusing to strike back. There was no need to. He figured Sasuke threw the shuriken and would come back, so he leapt back away from Sakura's fury.

* * *

Sasuke approached sneakily through the forest after throwing the instrument. When he reached the clearing and saw Sakura keeping Kakashi busy, he decided it to be time to get to his actual role in the plan. He pulled paper bomb tied to a kunai out of his weapons pouch. After launching it towards his sensei, he henged it as a rambunctious Naruto, charging Kakashi in order to prove himself. They used Naruto 's image in that manner because they believed Kakashi still had that idea of him, not knowing he was the one who gave Naruto his sudden attitude change.

Kakashi noticed 'Naruto' heading towards him at an impressive pace. While he knew it was a henge, he didn't know what or who it really was. He couldn't think about it in too much detail due to having to dodge Sakura's flurry of punches and kicks. He hastily decided to put away his book and kick the henged paper bomb, and was genuinely surprised when it exploded. He managed to get away in time for it not to damage him too much, only to be struck in the face by Sakura's sloppy palm strike. While he was standing there, impressed at his students, it seemed the world moved in slow motion as ne noticed Naruto come from underground. He decided to humor his students considering this was a well-made plan, and stood there in artificial shock as the blonde inched closer to the bells at a 100th of a second. The other two Genin stood there in suspense, wondering if their plan would actually work. As their blue-eyed teammate's hand touched the bells, Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving his students wide-eyed and motionless.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed by your strategic skills and teamwork." Kakashi said lazily but sincerely fascinated. "While you managed to take out my clone and almost get a bell, you still failed to incorporate the possibility of a clone itself in your plan." He lectured on. "You have come further; however, than any other team I've given this test to and failed."

"Does this mean- " Sakura started to speak, panting from the work out she got from continually fighting.

"It means you all three… pass." The teasing sensei interrupted with a dramatic pause at the end.

_I'm going to have some fun with this team _Kakashi thought, interested as he watched his newly made Genin lay down in relief and happiness from passing. He noticed the blonde one in particular rant about how he helped make the plan, which Kakashi was taken back by. He figured Sakura devised it all on her own, but it turns out little Naruto pitched in. This was becoming the start to an interesting team indeed.

**Welp, that's the end of this chapter. How was it? This is my first ever fanfiction, so I would highly appreciate some feedback. I hope you enjoyed because I have a lot planned for this story.**


	2. The Start To a Brotherhood

Team 7 left the village on a training trip with the permission of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen, who also lovingly gave them a break from the torturous D-Ranks, thanks to Naruto's complaints.

* * *

"Today I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree" Kakashi said cryptically, approaching a tree. His students nodded, understanding that with him, he never means just what he says. They look impressed as he proceeds to walk up the tree with nothing but his legs. He goes on to explain the use of chakra in moderation to assist his feet in sticking to the surface of the tree. Talking about the different possibilities of this technique, his team (even Sasuke) began looking more and more eager to give it a shot.

"Um… First, sensei… can we uh…" Sakura began hesitantly.

"Can you what?" Kakashi inquired.

"Can we see your face?" Naruto blurted out, impatiently.

"What do you mean? You're looking at my face right now"

"Without the mask" Sasuke surprisingly added in, only barely hiding his annoyed expression.

"Oh, well I suppose I can show you what's under this mask."

At that, his students' eyes lit up, all of them motionless at the suspense gathered upon the chance of uncovering a secret kept more than Naruto's Jinchūriki status, or even his father's name. Their hearts were beating faster and faster keeping them on the edge of their metaphorical seats as he slowly raises his finger up to the edge of his mask. As he hooks his face-hider with his dramatically slow-moving finger, he pulls down in an instant only to reveal nothing but a second mask.

After chuckling at his student's dismay, he figures he should at least give him something.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't resist. But since you three have been such nice students, I should at least give you something before we start this exercise." Seeing the three Genin's heads perk up, he continues. "I'll show you my left eye."

"I thought there was just nothing there since you keep it under that headband of yours" Sakura inquires before seeing her teammates' confused looks agreeing with her.

""Oh no, it's much more interesting than that." At that, he lifts his headband up, showing a closed eye with a scar running down the middle vertically. After a dramatic pause, he opens up the eye with a quick motion, revealing his old friend's Sharingan. The three-tomoed eye now in full view, Sasuke tenses up, realizing what he's looking at.

"Where did you get that, sensei?" He asks, looking on with newfound interest in Kakashi.

"That's a story for another time; it's time to start our lesson". He quickly replied, waving Sasuke off, not wanting to talk about his old teammate. After seeing Sasuke's disappointed look, he decided to let him go first in hopes that he could get his mind off his clan.

The Uchiha inches towards the tree, unsure how he should go about doing this. He channels chakra into his feet then runs towards the tree, only to have the bark explode from underneath him, pushing him on the ground.

"Ease up on the amount of chakra you use, Sasuke. Too much and you'll break the surface, too little and you won't stick. Like I said earlier, you have to have a perfect middle ground." His sensei explained, helpfully. Since doing a good 16 D-rank missions (or chores as Naruto called them) they all have eased up to each other and have formed the beginnings of strong bonds. This included Kakashi not being so harsh on his students, and Sasuke saying more than one word every few days. He even found a rival in Naruto, pushing him to better improve himself for a reason other than to kill his brother. Of course, they still gave each other hell, they meant no real harm by it.

After a few more attempts, Kakashi decided to let someone else give it a try. Before he could tell Sakura to go next, a certain blonde cut in.

"Let me have a go at this. I want to see how my hours a day of training will pay off."

Kakashi figured he should let Naruto have his wish, expecting him to mess up just as bad as Sasuke. After all, they both had some large chakra reserves and those with large reserves usually had to train a lot more to control all of it. Naruto, however, had humungous reserves; more than he had ever seen in a child his age, or even an average Jounin. Kakashi also knew that from the Kyuubi's chakra, when tapped into, his reserves increased exponentially. The blonde would have to train a while before being able to efficiently climb the tree.

Thinking all of this, he barely noticed Naruto begin walking up the tree with ease, looking happier than he did when he passed the bell test. Kakashi's visible eye widened at the sight he just witnessed.

"Naruto, have you practiced this before?" That had to be the only way he could do this so easily.

"Nope, I just had to train a lot to be able to make a bunshin. I guess that training helped me determine how much chakra I needed for this exercise." Naruto explained as if it was no big deal.

"I want to talk to you after training today, alright?"

"A-alright" The blonde replied nervously. _Did I do something wrong? _He thought

Sasuke seemed angrily competitive at seeing his rival do what he himself couldn't, and he did it with little difficulty. This only motivated the Uchiha to work harder in order to overcome his rival. He would train all night if he had to, as long as he didn't fall behind Naruto.

"Alright well I suppose it's your turn now, Sakura." Kakashi said, still slightly shocked at Naruto's performance.

Sakura nodded and walked up hesitantly, not wanting to embarrass herself especially after even Naruto did it easily. She was torn knowing Sasuke was a talented, yet he failed, and Naruto was dead last for so long and yet he did it easily. Could she do it? Only one way to find out.

She begins channeling chakra into her feet and walking up the tree with surprised ease. Turns out it's not too hard, after all.

"Good job, Sakura. Now you don't have a very large reserve of chakra so I want you to walk up and down the tree until you find yourself getting tired. After that, sprint up and down until you feel your chakra running out. Don't, however, let your chakra run out completely. Chakra exhaustion is a nasty thing." She nodded and began doing what he said.

Sasuke was already still training so Kakashi decided to let him be. He seemed more determined than ever, and if you looked close enough, for the first time in a long time, you would see the ghost of a smile on his face.

* * *

**Roughly 3 hours later**

Seeing Sakura fall to the ground in exhaustion, Kakashi appears under her and catches the cherry blossom. "Naruto, Sasuke, I'm going to take Sakura to the Inn room I've reserved. Come when you've finished up here. Our room number is A-6 on the second floor." With that, he disappeared with a half asleep Sakura.

Naruto has been training with Sasuke, despite already mastering tree-walking. When he gets to a higher part of the tree, Naruto will make it harder on him by throwing blunted kunai at him, making him have to dodge. He has also been giving advice when needed. Normally Sasuke wouldn't ask for advice, but ever since Naruto has become less annoying and has been acknowledged as a competent ninja in his eyes, Sasuke has been more open to training with the blonde.

When Sasuke became efficient enough at tree-climbing, the two rivals started sparring. Standing in their own taijutsu forms, they awaited the others initial attack while planning their own.

Naruto started off the spar by throwing a palm towards Sasuke's chest, which he responded by catching his rival's hand and gracefully flipping him over his own shoulder. When Naruto landed he threw a kick towards Sasuke's midsection. The little brother Uchiha brought his forearm down and blocked the leg only to have to flip out of the way of a closed fist to his face. Sasuke brought his hands to his face and made the hand seals to a low-powered katon jutsu. Naruto, having no jutsu to counter it, resorted to jumping out of the way and throwing a nearby stick towards his friend in the style of a kunai. Sasuke stopped the jutsu to catch the stick and throw it back, only to witness Naruto flip over it to now be within 2 feet of the Uchiha, taking the opportunity to begin attacking, now with a kunai in hand. Sasuke's response was to pull out his own kunai and charge, smiling.

The sounds of flesh meeting flesh and metal meeting metal rang throughout the forest with the occasional red and orange flare of light from Sasuke's fire. After another hour of sparring, the two were finally worn out from the constant training. While their taijutsu improved more than they had hoped, that didn't matter now due to the fact that they could barely move. They ended up carrying each other back to the Inn that Kakashi had talked about.

* * *

**At the Inn around 8 p.m.**

Sakura and her sensei sat at a modestly-sized table, eating bowls of seasoned rice that she had prepared herself. While they ate, they made the occasional small-talk, both mentally wondering where the rest of Team 7 was.

"It's getting kind of late, shouldn't they be back-" Sakura was cut off by the door to their room open somewhat suddenly. The two now close friends walking in, supporting each other, looking like they would fall asleep any second now.

"What happened to you two? You look like you were mauled by a bear." Kakashi inquired lightly.

Both Naruto and Sasuke flicked their eyes at each other before laughing lightly, both with smirks on their faces.

"We beat each other up" Sasuke explained while setting down a worn down Naruto before laying down himself. They were both beat up senseless and needed sleep desperately. Ignoring the confused looks they got from their team, they both fell asleep quickly and peacefully. Well, it _was_ peaceful, at least, before Naruto started snoring.

"So they used to be at each other's throats and now they're best of buddies?" She wondered out loud. "When did this happen and how did Naruto get Sasuke before I did?" That last part was mostly a joke, but she was still curious at the new development.

Kakashi was just as curious but decided not to voice it. Tomorrow, after, all would be a long day.

* * *

**6 a.m. in a clearing near a river**

"Now that you've all mastered the tree-walking technique, now's time to move on to water walking. I'm sure you can all do it given enough practice. This one is a little harder than the tree-walking given the fact that water's surface changes constantly, unlike a tree, where the surface stays the same." Kakashi began while jumping onto the surface of the river and standing proudly upon it with a hint of a boasting attitude "With this one, all you need to do is continually adapt your chakra to fit the water. To do that, you need to learn how to make your chakra lenient as opposed to the stiff layer you needed while on a flat surface. You need to let it flow naturally and be changed by the water."

The three Genin looked a little impressed but even more-so resolute at mastering this new skill. They all took a step on the water and dipped in, noticing that it was pretty shallow.

After around half an hour, Sakura was the first to get some sort of unbalanced stance on the water. Meanwhile, the two best friends were still getting soaked and accidentally splashing water everywhere. When Naruto went at his latest attempt, he used way too much chakra and splashed a wave of water at Sakura and knocked her out of her concentration which made her fall over and get completely soaked. At first, she was absolutely ready to kill the blonde before she saw how hard he was trying. She had to admire his determination and at that she forgot about her anger to continue working on the technique herself. Three hours later, Sakura was now sparring with Kakashi due to her having mastered water walking first. Naruto was sparring with Sasuke, who was still a little unbalanced at times, but for the most part mastered the skill. Naruto mastered it shortly after Sakura and after seeing his teammates get it; Sasuke became more determined and mastered it himself. Every time the two rival friends spar, they seem to become closer and closer while understanding the other more and more.

* * *

**With Ino and Hinata**

"You know, Hinata, you should really make a move on Naruto before someone else does. You do see the extra attention he's getting now, don't you?'

At Ino suggesting Hinata's crush on Naruto, she reddened a bit before responding. "I've noticed, but every time I try, I end up stuttering and losing all resolve." She only seemed to stutter around Naruto, so it was easier to talk to her friends.

"Well you'd better get over your shyness towards him soon, or I might just end up taking him from you" she said with a wink, teasing Hinata although part of her was being honest.

That's when Hinata started thinking. She really did need to hurry and make a move in case something ever happened to one of them. They are ninja now, after all. Danger is always just around the corner and they have to be ready for a tragedy, even if that means Hinata confessing her feelings to her lovable blonde.

* * *

Naruto sneezed.

"Catching a cold, dobe?" Sasuke playfully asked.

"Never; I haven't been sick once in my life. Now let's keep fighting, teme!"

* * *

Later that night, Team Seven decided to retreat to their room in order to rest up before leaving towards home the next morning. As they were lying in their own beds, Naruto decided to talk to his friend about something he's been meaning to bring up for a while.

"Hey Sasuke, you know that person you mentioned you were after? The one you wanted to kill or something. Well I was just thinking, maybe I could help you take him down if, you know, it isn't too personal for you."

"Ch. Right, maybe so…" Sasuke replied, not really considering Naruto's offer until it finally clicked. Surprising even to himself, he actually gave it a lot of thought before passing out from that day's exhaustion.


	3. Off To the Land of Waves!

Naruto, deep in though, walks behind Sakura and Kakashi alongside his newfound friend, Sasuke. Why is he deep in thought, though? All of this has to do with a certain conversation his sensei had with him one of the nights after training.

_FLASHBACK__

**Outside of Team Seven's Inn after their last day of training – 11:30 p.m.**

"Okay we're outside. So what do you want, Ka-ka-shi" Naruto spat out groggily, rubbing his eyes and emphasizing his sensei's name to show his anger. Seeing his teacher's pity-giving face directed at him, he decided to continue. "Is this about what you wanted to talk about earlier?"

"Actually, yes. Now that you seem to be a little more conscious, I can talk to you." At that, Naruto grinned almost sheepishly. "First off, the fact that you have unbelievable amounts of chakra is impressive by itself, but you also showed that you can control that chakra rather well. I didn't come here just to make your head bigger, though." Naruto was already grinning like an idiot so Kakashi figured he should cease the compliments. However, what he said next only made the blonde more ecstatic. "I also came here to tell you about two jutsu I want you to give a go at. One of them should be easy for you to get in a matter of minutes if not on your first try, but the other… I have high hopes."

Stifling his excitement just barely, Naruto managed to ask "What's the harder one, sensei? I bet I can learn it before we get back home!" He challenged while hardly stopping himself from shouting.

"Alright hold up, kiddo. We're going to start with the easier one. It's called the Kage Bunshin. Just like its name entails, it is similar to a normal Bunshin except for its solidity. It can attack opponents and protect you if needed. It can't take many hits before dispersing, but when it does, the user of the jutsu gains all memories the Bunshin gathered, which is why it was created as an infiltration and recon tool."

Naruto seemed to barely be paying attention and only heard the last part. "Why would you be teaching me a boring old spying jutsu?" His face was one of boredom.

"Did you not hear what I said? You can create solid copied of yourself each with their own chakra systems. While your power would be split even between each, ideally, with your amount of chakra, this jutsu is perfectly fitted to you." Seeing he only got a little more of the boy's interest, he decided to use his trump card. "You can also use the memory part to train exponentially faster than normal, depending on how many clones you use." Finally catching Naruto's attention, he continued. "I can only summon two or three depending on my shape, but with your chakra, you should be able to make more. About the training, for example, if you make two clones, you could train twice as efficiently. If you can manage to make ten clones, you could speed up your training tenfold." Kakashi says before making a clone to demonstrate.

"That's awesome, sensei! Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Kakashi could feel himself becoming unsure of this boy, but ultimately decided to tell him about the next jutsu only because of his remaining faith of this boy and considering who Naruto's father was. "The next technique I'm going to show you is a lot harder than the Kage Bunshin. Before I show you that one, however, I want you to try the first one."

After going over the basics of a shadow clone with Naruto, Kakashi decided it was time for him to try it. "Alright Naruto, I want you to make only one shadow clone so we can see if you're able to pull it off."

Making a tiger seal, Naruto pushes his chakra in the way his sensei told him to, successfully making a shadow clone. "Alright! I did it!"

"Good job, Naruto. Now try to make as many as you can. No limits" Kakashi said, not expecting the outcome.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says, focused, as he pushes as much chakra as he can manage. In a matter of seconds, neither of them could see through the mass of smoke the blonde conjured. When it finally dissipated, Kakashi looked wide-eyed in shock upon the sight of at least 10,000 clones surrounding the area.

* * *

All of the screaming woke Naruto's teammates up so they decided to see what was going on outside, ready to beat up the blonde for making so much noise. When they opened the door, all they saw was smoke. Standing there waiting for it to go away they wondered just what was going on. When it was gone they stared just as surprised as their sensei seemed to be at the sight of more Naruto's than they could even begin to count.

"N-Naruto?" Was all Sakura could get out.

"Turns out Dobe as a lot in 'em" Sasuke was impressed but wasn't speechless like Sakura or Kakashi.

Finding his words, the aforementioned sensei finally spoke. "Naruto, that is amazing. I knew you had great reserves, but this blows away my expectations."

Naruto seemed to manage a half smile before passing out and dispersing all the clones he worked so hard to make.

"Looks like we spoke to soon. The idiot is unconscious". Naruto's raven-haired friend teased while Sakura nodded in agreement still impressed, but relieved Naruto is still Naruto.

"Maybe I should tell him to limit the amount of clones he uses" Their sensei spoke, amused at the sight of the limitless ball of energy Naruto dead asleep on the ground. At that, they decided to go back to sleep, with Sasuke offering to carry the motionless form of a blonde back to his room.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

After having Ino challenge her, Hinata finally decided to make a move for Naruto. She convinced Kurenai to ask the Hokage when Naruto was due back to the village from his training trip and decided to wait for him by the gate. She planned to ask him on a date before she lost her nerve. To be honest, she didn't really think she could but she sure as hell wouldn't let Ino get to him before she had her chance.

She lost her train of thought as she saw Naruto and his team approaching the village, worn out and happy to be back. Fighting back her instinct to hide and stalk, she began approaching the boy.

"Izumo! Kotetsu! Nice to see you again!" Naruto couldn't resist from shouting. He had met the two gate guardians a few times both from having to relieve them of their duties as a D-Rank mission for a little while, and also at Ichiraku's where they, too, liked to frequent.

"Yeah, yeah, it hasn't been that long, kid." Kotetsu said with a smile while Izumo just sat back in his chair with his legs propped up on a desk. Their job only consists of sitting in a small shack next to the gate entrance, so it can get a little uneventful. Naruto tends to help by brightening up their days. How could you not be friends with someone who makes your job more fun? "You have someone waiting for you, Naruto. She's been staked out here all morning, asking when you'd get back" Izumo lazily said, eyes closed and friendly smirk on his face.

Hinata, having been discovered standing there, decided to take her chance. It was now or never. She's been practicing this in the mirror for years. "Um, hi Naruto-kun". Really? That's the best she could do? No… she has to spit it out once and for all.

"Hi, Hinat-"

"Will you go…" She froze, leaving Naruto staring on in confusion, and the rest of his team just the same except for Sakura. She knew just what Hinata was trying to do. Everyone knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto, except for the blonde himself and the ones who just didn't care.

"Will you go training with me?" That's what her mouth made her say. She meant to say Ramen, or at least the park, but no… she just had to say training. She knew she was in for a long day when Naruto perked up at the mention of further practice and a chance to show off his kick-ass new shadow clones.

"Sure! I don't know why you would suddenly want to go training with me but I can't pass this chance up! Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Sakura pressed her palm to her forehead at that. She knew he got a little more mature but was he still that dense?

"It'll have to wait though, these three need rest after all they training they just did. Sorry, Hinata, but you can get to him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be fine with that". At that, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each left to their respective homes.

* * *

**With Naruto and Hinata, the next day – Training ground 10**

"So… what do you want to practice?" Naruto asked awkwardly, considering the circumstances of the impromptu training session.

"I-I don't really know…"

"Oh!, I got it! Here, let me show you my amazing new jutsu!" Naruto says as he puts his hands together in a tiger seal. Hinata stood confused as she saw ten clones appear beside him.

"Naruto, we learned how to use clones in the academy…"

"Activate your Byakugan" Naruto says confidently while Hinata does just that.

"I… I don't understand. They all have their own chakra networks… This is amazing". She spoke softly out of both shyness and shock as she poked a clone awkwardly realizing it was solid.

"This is called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Think of it as an amped up version of the normal Bunshin jutsu." The blonde said even more proudly. "They also retain and send back all memories they've gathered to me when they disperse, making them an ideal spying and training jutsu." Naruto began repeating Kakashi's words.

"That's really amazing, Naruto-kun… How many can you make?"

* * *

**With Naruto and Sasuke a day after Naruto's training with Hinata – Training Ground 7**

"-And then she almost passed out from surprise at how many I made" Naruto rambles as the two friends were resting up after a spar, the thin sheen of sweat over their bodies and small towels folded up on their foreheads.

"You don't suppose you could have just told her how many you could make?" Sasuke said, amused at the story.

"Now that wouldn't have been as much fun, now would it." As Naruto spoke the last word, Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him, holding a large bag slung over his shoulder. "Ah, I thought I'd find you two here, although Naruto is the one I'm looking for."

"What for? Finally gonna teach me that 'super special jutsu' you promised?"

"Actually, yes." Kakashi said, eyeing the bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, if you're going to teach Naruto something, I hope you have something for me too, sensei." Sasuke said, expectantly, not realizing he just called Naruto by his actual name.

"Well I can't say I was planning on it but I suppose I could teach you something" Kakashi offered with a specific jutsu in mind. He had planned to teach Sasuke this but not so soon. He couldn't get out of this, however, and would have to teach him the Chidori earlier than expected.

"Come on, sensei! Let's get to it. What is my jutsu called?" Naruto rushed.

Kakashi chuckled inwardly at the irony. If only Naruto knew just how much this jutsu actually was 'his'. "Rasengan. The jutsu you will be learning is called the Rasengan. "

"It sounds cool enough. What are the hand seals?"

"No hand seals, just watch" Kakashi replied, sticking his hand out in front of him while facing his palm to the sky. After clinching the wrist of his extended hand with his other, he started focusing and a bright blue ball emerged from thin air. Seeing Naruto look on with wonder, he decided to get the boy to training. Emptying out the bag of all the rubber balls and water balloons inside, he began "Alright, Naruto. First, I want you to use nothing but your chakra to burst the water balloons. After you can do that with ease, I want you to move on to popping the rubber balls. The last and hardest step is to spiral your chakra inside the air-filled balloons without popping them. You can start on this while I teach Sasuke his jutsu."

After Naruto obediently began training, Sasuke decided to humor his curiosity. "What are you going to teach me, sensei?"

"For you, Sasuke, I will teach my own jutsu. One I made myself, and just like the Rasengan, it doesn't require seals. It's also roughly just as powerful. Wouldn't want you getting behind your little blonde rival, now would we?"

No, Kakashi-sensei, we wouldn't. We must both be strong enough to protect the other."

Kakashi was genuinely surprised to hear that. Was this the same brooding Uchiha heir he met after graduation? This Sasuke seemed to actually care about Naruto rather than just strive to be stronger than him, like he first did. Dismissing that thought for the time being, he decided to begin teaching his signature move to one of his pupils.

* * *

**In the Hokage's office – a few weeks later**

"C'mon old man, we've done enough D-Ranks. Can't we get something to really test our strength?" Naruto said oddly quietly. Quietly for him, at least.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't speak to our Hokage like that" Sakura lectured before the Hokage himself cut in.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I actually agree with you, which is why you four will be taking on a C-Rank I have arranged for you."

"Really? That's awesome! You're the best, old man!" Naruto instantly cheered up along with Sasuke, who acted a little more subtly. Sakura, however, seemed to be a little intimidated at the thought of being in real potential danger.

"Yes, really. In fact, your client is here now." Hiruzen replied. "Come in, Tazuna-san."

At that, an old man entered the room and seemed displeased. "What, you got a bunch of kids to help me? I thought I paid for ninja."

"I'll show you a ninja!" Naruto retorted, approaching the cocky bridge-builder before Kakashi grabbed his collar. "No threatening our client, Naruto."

After explaining the mission details and formally introducing everyone, Hiruzen peacefully kicked them out, signaling the ninja to begin their mission.

* * *

**On the road, about an hour later**

Naruto and Tazuna have no started giving each other the silent treatment, after an hour of bickering, much to the relief of the rest of the ninja. After walking a while in silence, Kakashi noticed a small puddle on the side of the upcoming road. Normally, this wouldn't be an odd sight. The fact that it hasn't rained in over a week, however, made it suspicious. Knowing there to be an attack soon, he figured that he would test his students, considering that the shinobi attacking them couldn't be too strong if they made a careless mistake in their disguise.

As the passed by the puddle, a hand reached out for Naruto's ankle, signaling him to jump back in defense, throwing a kunai at the puddle. Much to his shock, the puddle then became two missing-nin.

"Sweet, all we have to do to get paid is take out a bunch of Genin. Their sensei may be a little trouble but he seems to be letting us at the kids as a test." Gōzu said to his teammate Meizu. "After we kill the kids, we can double team their teacher." While planning loudly and being caught up in their happiness, they failed to realize two of the 'kids' sneak up behind them and use their newly-mastered jutsu to take the Demon Brothers down.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

They shouted in unison. Although Sasuke toned down his move to make it less deadly, it still electrocuted Meizu to the point of unconsciousness. Naruto, on the other hand, used his Rasengan at full force, knocking Gōzu smooth out.

When the brothers woke up, they were tied to a tree with their targets nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Further down the road**

"That was surprisingly easy" Sasuke said, making Naruto nod in agreement.

"While you two did handle that well, we still have to acknowledge that two missing shinobi attacked us, most likely targeting Tazuna. With that in mind, this mission is now a B-Rank at least, which we have not been paid for." Kakashi said, stopping the group. Tazuna gulped, hoping the ninja would not abandon him. "Tazuna, I want you to explain what's really going on, and I expect you to go into detail. After that, I will consult my students as to whether or not we will head back home."

After explaining the situation with Gato invading their town and raising taxes to unbelievable amounts, he even included what happened with his grandson and a man named Kaiza. He explained how the man took a fatherly role in his grandson, Inari's life after saving the kid from drowning. When Gato initially came into the picture, Kaiza tried to stop him, only to have Gato execute him in front of the entire town. At hearing the story, Naruto felt anger for the citizens of the town, and wanted to help them, no matter what he would actually be paid for the mission.

"I say we stay and help the old man and his town." Naruto said seriously, gaining the agreement of his team. Kakashi had no choice, the mission will go on.

"Alright, Tazuna. We will protect you until you finish building the bridge." The Copy-Nin said.

* * *

**And there's chapter three. I hope you guys like where the story is going so far because there will be a pretty big twist in the upcoming Land of Waves Arc!**


	4. The Wilting of a Cherry Blossom

When Team 7 and Tazuna arrived in town, the old bridge builder took them to his home to meet his family. His grandson, Inari spewed some pessimistic garbage about the ninja not being able to save them. Normally Naruto would've gotten mad at the boy, but he saw the hopelessness and despair his eyes. The same look he once had was now in Inari's eyes. After sitting down and eating in silence while the boy whimpered quietly to himself, Naruto finally had enough. He resolved to help this kid and give him his guts back. If that took faking his anger (well, mostly faking, that is), then so be it. He got up, yanked a hold of Inari's shirt collar, and pulled him out of his chair, pushing him against the wall. At first Sakura and the civilian family were stirred up by that, but one look at Kakashi and Sasuke showed that Naruto had it under control. Trusting the blonde, they all watched the scene occur.

"Just who do you think you are, telling us we can't save this run-down town?!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Our only hero, Kaiza, has already-"

The determined yellow-headed Genin cut the loud boy off with his own, even louder voice "I've heard about Kaiza! Sure, he acted like a hero and got his life taken from him, but WE'RE your heroes now! We are the ones who will save this place, not him! You can either trust us, or you can sit in your room and pout while we STILL rid this town of Gato. Either way, that creep is going down!" Naruto said, less angry and more hopeful and determined. Seeing the look in the ninja's eyes, it was hard to argue for Inari. The boy slid to the ground after Naruto let him go. He walked silently to his room to think about things. All his life, he had been a coward. He never stepped up and did anything, despite how strongly he felt about the town's current situation. At first he blamed this on being a kid. How could a kid do anything? This changed after seeing Naruto, a boy who wasn't that much older than himself, and his determination. He could see in the boy's eyes just how much he was burning to do something, and unlike Inari, he actually would do something.

"Naruto, don't you think you could've been a little gentler?" Sakura said, worried for the kid.

"No, I couldn't. Inari just needs a little push in the right direction. He needs to feel for himself what the real world is like. Sure, he's been through some things, but so has everyone else. He needs to realize that if he wants something done, he needs to contribute to doing it himself." Naruto said calmly, the feinted anger from earlier gone. After seeing Inari's worried mother, he gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry, ma'am. Your sons is going to be fine."

* * *

**The next day**

Team 7 left in the morning to escort Tazuna to the bridge in order to protect him until he finishes. With the events of last night, Naruto felt like Inari would finally break out of his shell and become the brave person his stepfather, Kaiza seemed to be. What Inari secretly wanted to become. The only thing left to do was get Tazuna to the bridge, and protect him from the enemies who were bound to come. At most, they expected low-Chuunin level missing-nin and rogue bandits. With that expectation, Kakashi was immediately put on guard when he felt a strange presence once they arrived at the unfinished bridge.

This strange presence soon became a powerful, bloodthirsty killing intent that he and his entire team felt. When Kakashi began giving orders for his team to make a formation around Tazuna, the man began asking questions.

"What's going on? Is someone coming?" He asked, only to be met with silence.

The Team Seven Genin, now in formation around Tazuna, stood in stance, weapons drawn, frighteningly still. As they waited for the impending attack, the air around them began growing thicker to the point where they could barely breathe at first, let alone see.

* * *

Sight now cut off, their attacker decided it time to begin. Landing a few yards away from the three protecting the bridge-builder, he threw a shuriken, which was hastily reflected by a scared Sakura.

Kakashi stood still, trying to find their opponent, but deciding it was of no use. He decided now was the best time to use his allotted Sharingan. Pulling his headband up, he quickly found the man throwing the weapons from seemingly random locations at random times at his Genin. The Copy-Nin was about to attack before he noticed the form swinging something towards his team. Not being able to get to them in time, he resorted to yelling "Everyone, duck!"

The four did just that, duck. Right as they did, a large butcher-knife sort of blade passed cleanly over them.

"I guess I can't say I'm surprised you could see that, Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan." Hearing his enemy finally speak, Kakashi only stood still, waiting to sense another attack.

"You know, you're pretty famous nowadays. I'm almost surprised someone of your caliber would take on a team of kids like this. They seem pretty damn weak." Needing only sound to find the guy, Kakashi leapt towards his opponent at blinding speeds, kunai in hand and Sharingan exposed. When his blade met with one much, much larger, he finally figured out who he was up against.

"Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, I'd never expect someone like you to stoop so low as to become a goon for a business-man."

"Don't worry; I'm just in it for the money. I have a certain goal I'd like to reach, and I need the funds to do it. It's nothing personal, old man!" Zabuza says, directing his words to Tazuna. "Regardless, I need to take down the bridge builder, and you are in my way." He says before attacking. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet technique) He yelled before a dragon made of water shot towards Kakashi. The Sharingan user reacted by jumping into the nearby lake. After shooting a confused look, Zabuza followed. While it was common knowledge that Kakashi had a Sharingan, it was not well known just what he could do with it, besides improved vision.

"Why would you take me, a water user, onto a lake? Are you simply that confident?"

Kakashi, not responding, only threw a kunai at Zabuza, not actually meaning to hurt him, but to persuade him to make a move.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" the Swordsman shouted after performing forty-four hand seals, launching a surge of water towards his opponent, shocked to see the man doing the same.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu", Kakashi mimics, meeting Zabuza's water with his own.

"So you can read my mind with that Sharingan? Certainly interesting."

"Sure, you can say that."

"Looks like I'll just have to attack you using my instinct, then. No more thinking." At that, Zabuza rushed forward, unsheathing his human-sized monster of a sword and taking a swing at Kakashi, only to have him duck under the blade, using his palm to push it upwards, striking the rogue-nin in the stomach.

"You're fast, Kakashi, I'll give you that. This only means I'll have to be faster." Zabuza sped towards the Jounin at an amazing speed, swinging down at him. Kakashi side stepped hastily and launched a kick towards Zabuza's side, having it land in the ninja's hand instead, allowing Zabuza to throw the Copy-Nin over his shoulder. Landing successfully, Kakashi thrust a palm into Zabuza's back, only to have a wall of water come up and grab his wrist with a grip tight enough it could snap it in two. After melting away, revealing Kakashi to be a simple Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone), the real one arose a hand from the water, pulling Zabuza in and surprising him.

What surprised Zabuza more was when Kakashi performed a Kawarimi with his shadow clone on the bridge, having the now-clone Kakashi hold the rogue-nin under the water. Looking up, Zabuza saw another clone of Kakashi coming down on the water with a Chidori.

Realizing his need to get out before being electrocuted, he pulses chakra throughout his body, disrupting and ultimately dissipating the clone. Before he could fully get out of the water, however, his left leg from the knee-down was fried, leaving him unable to continue the fight. Not wanting to wait for Kakashi to come back and finish him off, he leapt up on the bridge, letting his partner Haku know it was time.

* * *

Haku pulled the blow-pipe to his mouth and gave a quick and hard blow, sending the toxin-covered needle right into Zabuza's neck, knocking him out and slowing his heart rate down to an extremely low rate, giving the illusion of his death.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, having been on guard throughout their sensei's fight even when they watched in awe at the magnitude of the battle, noticed the figure in the trees, but decided to wait until they made a move. When the ninja never did make a move, they figured he or she was only a scout before they launched the needle, seemingly killing Zabuza. They kept their guard up seeing the figure hop down from the trees down to the rogue-nin's limp body.

"Thank you for disabling and distracting him. I've been instructed to eliminate Zabuza and return with his body. You made killing him easier on me." Haku calmly lied. Kakashi being a master of deception and familiar with the process a Kiri Hunter-nin goes through after a kill, sensed something off about the situation.

"Dispose of the body." Kakashi said with a calm and prodding voice, in order to test the validity of Haku's claims.

"Excuse me?"

"Take the head and dispose of the body." The Jounin repeated. "That's what Hunter-nin do, isn't it?

Knowing the plan was falling apart, Haku quickly launched a needle into Zabuza's neck, waking him up before going after the Genin.

Kakashi quickly reacted by trying to intercept the false hunter before he saw Naruto send Haku flying with a well-performed kick to the head. Acknowledging that his students can handle the ninja, he turned his attention to Zabuza who was already up.

"Looks like we'll have to finish our fight right now." Zabuza said, stretching and wincing at the pain his left leg emanated. "Haku can handle your team easily enough, but I'd rather hurry and finish this."

"I trust my team to protect themselves" Kakashi replied, rushing in to bring the rogue down once and for all before catching Zabuza's sword that he swung so proudly and swiftly. The rogue ninja replied by pulling the blade back and sheathing it. Looking only to fight with taijutsu, he rushed in with graceful punches palms, thanking the second needle Haku gave him that woke him up along with acting as a pain-killer. He soon realized that the fight was going nowhere. He needed a good distraction if he wanted to capture Kakashi.

He was thankful hearing the amazingly-timed scream coming from Sakura after Haku broke through Naruto and Sasuke's defenses and kicked the cherry blossom smooth in her rips, cracking one or two of them. When Kakashi spared a single glance in worry, it was all Zabuza needed to perform his Suirō no Jutsu and imprison his opponent in a giant ball of water.

With Kakashi now stuck and unable to protect his students, Zabuza joined Haku's battle. Unsheathing his Kubikiribōchō, he rushed towards the panicked girl, having to fight through the other two Genin to get to her.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke rushed to protect Sakura after seeing their sensei entrapped and their teammate kicked to the ground. Seeing the man Kakashi was fighting, they were a tiny bit nervous and scared, but Naruto and Sasuke hid it under their courage and pride respectively. When Zabuza arrived, he easily deflected the kids' strikes and kicked Naruto into Sasuke, knocking them both down. All of this was happening too fast for anyone to think straight so all Team 7 and Tazuna could do was watch in horror as the Demon of the Mist roughly but quickly cut the pink-headed girl's right leg off at the mid-shin down.

Time seemed to have stopped for the kids and their sensei after seeing their teammate maimed and broken. Zabuza stood still over Sakura's limp, unconscious body, staring down. He never enjoyed killing, but knew it was necessary and gave it no second thought. Being distracted by this, he failed to notice the red behind him.

Naruto stood, motionless and wide-eyed. Sasuke stood beside him, exactly the same. While he would deny any connection if asked; Truth be told, he really did care for his team, including Sakura. Seeing someone close to him have their shinobi career ruined, if they didn't die, made him feel pain. Pain he hasn't felt up close in a long time.

At almost the same time, both of the Genin's pair of eyes pulsed red, both meaning something completely different but exactly the same.

While Sasuke soon found everything to be more clear and vivid, he also noticed he could see chakra. Because of this gift, he could blatantly see the red mist explode from his blonde comrade before feeling the sheer force of power push him slightly.

Haku had noticed the boy's sudden power and went to attack him before he could get to Zabuza. This turned out to be the worst mistake of his life.

Zabuza, feeling this, felt the first pang of what could be translated as fear shoot down his spine. Being a ninja of his caliber having his background, this didn't happen often. That reason was why he turned around slowly to only see his partner impaled on the once-blue-eyed kid's hand.

Zabuza, ignoring the second pang of sorrow and anger, only sighed. "Another broken tool."

Sasuke, even when feeling his new power surge through him, knew it was nowhere near what his rival was putting out. He stared on as Naruto broke Zabuza's 'tool'. Snapping back to reality, Sasuke went to challenge Zabuza with his newly-gained 2-tomoe Sharingan eyes, but was stopped in tracks as Zabuza blurred away.

* * *

At hearing what Zabuza said, Naruto grew even more angered and resolved to end the man who spoke it. The man who would refer to his partner, a person, as a 'tool'. The glowing-red blonde disappeared into Zabuza, thrusting him into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"How could you call Haku nothing but a tool?!" Naruto yelled angrily, somehow finding his voice. "He put his life on the line to save your sorry ass!" While Haku was his enemy, Naruto didn't hate the boy, and could only feel pity for someone who served a man such as Zabuza.

"That's all shinobi are in this world. We are merely tools to be used by others. We kill, steal, and protect at the whims of whoever hires us. Does that not sound like a tool to you?" The rogue managed to squeeze out under the crushing force of Naruto's hand around his throat. While his words said one thing, the tear in his eye said another.

Naruto took notice to the tear and realized just how hurt Zabuza was, physically and emotionally. Snapping out of his anger, he realized two things: his sensei has been released from the ball of water and was now caring for Sakura, and a large group of Gato and his men were gathering.

* * *

Having witnessed his top ninja's defeat, Gato decided to end this at once. "Looks like you were taken down by a child, Zabuza." The small, fat man said cockily. "I'm not keeping our contact if you can get past a few measly kids. So, sorry, but our business together is over." The man said insincerely.

"Naruto" The injured rogue addressed Naruto. He knew Naruto saw the look in his eyes and realized his words were only words. He knew the blonde knew just how he felt and trusted the boy to grant him his last request. "Spare me a kunai. I'm going to take that guy down. Not for you, and not for your team or your mission, but for Haku and I. I'm not going to be bossed around by some weakling if he won't pay me, and I sure as hell won't let him disrespect Haku by ignoring his death."

Naruto felt sympathy regardless of his anger towards the guy. This was still the same person who took the leg off and may have killed his teammate, but it wasn't his place to deny a man of his redemption. Handing his last kunai over, we watched at the injured and half-dead Zabuza tore through Gato's men and eventually Gato himself right in front of the group of civilians that had gathered to fight, led by Inari.

After Gato and his men were taken care of, Kakashi approached the form of Zabuza lying on the ground.

"Take me to him…" A worn-out and broken Zabuza spoke quietly. Knowing exactly what he meant, Kakashi gently picked him up and took him over to the lifeless body of Haku. Setting him down right by the boy, Kakashi and his team watched as Zabuza said his goodbyes to the boy and, with eyes red and wet, said his final words.

"I'm sorry"

Not to Team Seven or the civilians of the town, but to his partner who became more like a little brother to him.

After the fight, Team Seven left before anyone could say their goodbyes to their saviors. While upset they couldn't properly thank them; they understood why the Team had left. They had an injured teammate that needed tending to.

* * *

**On the road leading to Konoha**

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she's still breathing" Kakashi said to his team to ease their tension while jumping through the trees in a rush to get back home. They needed to get Sakura proper healing seeing as they had no medic-ninja on the team, the most they had done was wrap the leg up.

The two Genin remained quiet and determined to get back. Naruto insisted on carrying Sakura since he had the most energy, but also because of his crush on the girl. He could feel her pulse and breath slow as they arrived to the gates, but held on hope. They were going to save Sakura. They had finally made it back and she was still breathing.

Relieved, he heard Kakashi yell for some medic –Nin as they arrived at the front of the hospital. When a group of ninja dressed in white appeared before them, they felt as if the worst was over. The group of ninja appeared with a stretcher that Naruto gently laid Sakura on.

The team of medics took a quick look at the girl before freezing and turning to Team Seven. Confused at why they weren't helping his crush, Naruto yelled angrily.

"What are you doing!? Help her!" He said before Sasuke and Kakashi both put a hand on each of Naruto's shoulders. The blonde looked around at the two and noticed the gloom on their faces.

"I'm afraid your teammate… didn't make it." One of the medics spoke up. Of course Sasuke and Kakashi knew before, it took those words for it to finally sink into Naruto.

"No… She… Sh-she can't be…" Naruto said, dropping to his knees.

* * *

**Whew… Hi guys, I just felt like I should address some things after this chapter. I got a review saying that Sasuke was warming up to the group a bit fast, and I agree with that. I'm glad someone told me, and I did realize it, but I needed it to happen for Sasuke's little 'power-up' this chapter. Also, I'd like to clear something up. While Sasuke and Naruto can use their signature moves, they are nowhere near mastered. Sasuke can only use it once before being tired, and Naruto's Rasengan is still pretty pathetic. Thanks for reading, and even more thanks for reviewing and critiquing :3**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Taken

"There has to be something we can do!" Naruto yelled frantically. "Sasuke, Kakashi, stupid doctors! Someone... please..." he began getting desperate.

Seeing this, out of the need to help his brother, an idea clicked into his mind.

"Move out of the way, now!" Sasuke said as he pushed his way through the medics. They tried stopping him but they figured he only wanted to mourn his team member's death. Needless to say, they, Naruto, and Kakashi were all shocked to see him channel electricity-changed Chakra in his hand as if to start the Chidori. None of them were expecting that, let alone expecting the boy to shove his hand against Sakura's upper chest.

Sending a large voltage throughout her body, Sasuke attempted to somehow resurrect her. Honestly, the doctors can't say they thought of that. She only just stopped breathing and her pulse and heart only just stopped beating. There was a chance.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He knew Sasuke was opening up to him and even to Sakura over the past few months they've been Genin, but for him to go so far as to bring back the girl from the dead, it just didn't seem real. It seemed even dreamier when the girl twitched violently before calming down, still unconscious, but now breathing.

At that moment, the medics began hovering their hands over her with a green glow coming from them. One pulled out some plasma and soldier pills to replenish her blood and Chakra respectively as much as they could.

She was alive.

That was all Naruto and his team needed to see to calm down. Of course, Kakashi was upset at first after seeing his student seemingly use the Chidori, he now was impressed at how Sasuke seemed to use his now weak Chakra at his advantage. The fact that he couldn't generate enough volts to kill someone was used to save someone instead. This boy may just be a genius. With Naruto's raw power and Sasuke's clever intellect, they could one day be a very powerful team. These thoughts went through Kakashi's mind since he could now think considering his student was alive. All of them were. That was all a Jounin sensei could ask for.

* * *

With Sakura now recovering in the hospital, Naruto decided to start training harder than ever to never let something like that happen again. He needed to protect his friends. If he couldn't do that, why be a ninja? Why be strong if you couldn't keep those you hold dear to you safe? These thoughts rushed through his mind as he was pushing an upright log relentlessly, relieving some pent up stress and anger. He didn't know where he was, or when it even was. All he knew was that he wasn't strong enough. He was weak and that caused one of his only friends to almost die. Even if she was still alive, she now was missing a big part of her leg which was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. To say he felt guilty would be an understatement.

He was brought out of his thought when he heard someone approach him from behind.

"Naruto-kun?"

He snapped his head back to see who was there.

"Oh. Hey, Hinata. What are you doing here?" Naruto said, sounding like a shell of his normal happy self. He tried to fake a smile, but it wasn't fooling anyone.

"You... you're in training ground 8. I always come here to train. What happened? What's wrong?" Ever since they started training together, Hinata slowly but surely lost most of her stutter.

Talking to Naruto for her now was like talking to any of her other friends, or even a family member but without the formalities. She knew Naruto always hated formalities. By one stretch of the imagination, you could even say that Hinata was starting to get over her crush for the boy. With the training, she has gotten to know Naruto better. She has learned his faults and his low points. Before, he seemed so amazing and while she still thinks he is wonderful and just as amazing as always, she has seen what makes him human.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't know where I was. This place was the closest training ground to my apartment." The blonde's reply brought Hinata out of her thoughts. She remembered there was something wrong with Naruto.

"No, it's okay. N-Naruto, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing..."

"Please tell me... I don't want to see you hurting." While she wasn't as shy as she used to be, she was still surprised to have said that.

"Why?" Naruto said with the pickling of a tear on the corner of his eye.

"Because... you are my friend," she lied.

"I shouldn't be! I don't think I deserve to have something like a friendship yet... I'm not strong enough... you'll only get hurt." He said the first part louder than he meant but quieted down after.

"How could you say that?! You're the strongest person I-"

"I couldn't save her! I couldn't protect her! I was weak and she was hurt because of it!" The conversation slowly evolved into an emotional shouting competition.

"Naruto... how can you think what happened to Sakura was you fault?" By now, most of the Genin heard of what happened to Sakura and most visited her in the hospital. The doctors said she was in a shock induced coma and it would be at least a couple of weeks before she woke up.

"How is it not?" Naruto quietly asked rhetorically.

"Naruto, if it wasn't for you and Sasuke, she might be dead right now, but she isn't. She is alive thanks to you two." Hinata was starting to get mad at Naruto's lost confidence.

"SHE STILL LOST HER LE-" Naruto was cut off by something he never imagined Hinata would do. She slapped him. He was shocked too much to acknowledge the pain.

"Naruto! You are amazing okay? You saved her life! You care about your friends so much that you'd be willing to give your life for each and every one of them! Never forget that! That is one of the reasons I L.. look up to you..." she finished her rant shyly, realizing what she almost said. Naruto was left stating at her in disbelief.

After a while he finally smiled weakly. It was obvious he was still sad but at least she gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you Hinata. You're a good friend..."

"Anything for you, Naruto-kun..."

After standing up, Naruto hugged a blushing Hinata who weakly hugged back. The hug lasted a few seconds before he started walking to his apartment.

"Naruto?"

He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to grab some ramen with me?"

At that, he visibly brightened up. "Of course! You know how to get on my good side, Hinata-chan!"

* * *

"What can I get for you two love birds?" Ayame always liked to tease the boy she thought of as her little brother. The fact that he brought a girl with him this time only made it easier. She knew, of course, that the two weren't actually together. Naruto was too dense for that kind of relationship.

"Oh n-no.. we're not…" Naruto flustered and flailed his arms wildly as if to hit a bee. Hinata was only blushing and keeping quiet.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm only messing with you. Now what do you want?" The ramen girl asked more professionally.

"Eh hem… I want my usual, and Hinata?"

"Um…" Hinata had never had ramen before so she didn't know what they served.

"She'll just have what I'm having" The blonde said with a foxy grin, waving his hand at Ayame.

* * *

After six bowls for Naruto and one for Hinata, they figured now was a good time to stop judging by the pain in Hinata's wallet. Naruto didn't want her to pay, but she insisted, saying she was the one who invited him so she should be the one to pay. After putting down the required amount of money, they stood and began walking to the Hyuuga Manor.

"Hey, I had a lot of fun tonight, Hina-chan! Thanks for paying."

"Oh… It was no problem, really. Y-you were upset so I thought it would be nice." She half-lied.

"Well it was. Really, thank you. Not just for the ramen but for everything you said. Everything you've done for me. I guess it just feels weird for someone to help me and care for me like you do. I mean, sure I have friends but you seem like a little more…" Naruto rambles on, leaving a wide-eyed Hinata standing still doing her best impression of a deer caught in headlights.

"Wh-what do y-you m-mean, Naruto-kun?" She reverted to stuttering.

"I don't know… Maybe like a best friend. I'm not good with the whole friendship thing just yet so I'll just call you my best friend, okay?"

Sighing in both relief and disappointment, she managed to say "Okay" and continues walking home with the love of her life.

That night would be filled with dreams for the both of them. Good ones for Hinata, and nightmares for Naruto. He's been having them but tonight was especially bad for some reason.

* * *

"Agh" Naruto spat out, launching up with his clothes matted to him by his sweat. Memories of Sakura still haunted him, but that wasn't the worst part. What scared him was his reaction to it. All he wanted to do was kill the man responsible. No… not kill; maim. He wanted the man to suffer, to cry, and to beg. He wanted all the pain he felt all his life to be in that man. Normally, he wouldn't wish that upon his worst of enemies, but what came over him… it was almost like he became someone… something… entirely different. He was a monster, and if he wasn't focused on that man, he wasn't sure he wouldn't have attacked his teammates next.

He started panting and decided to get a glass of water so he walked to his kitchen and grabbed a cup. As he held the cup under his faucet, he had a strange feeling. Someone was watching him… someone was stalking him. Before he could think, his instincts kicked in and he took a quick step back and witnessed a kunai fly through his glass which seemed to shatter in slow motion before he heard a hissing from the weapon now implanted in the wall. He jumped out of the window as fast as he could and searched for the attacker, only to be greeted with the eerie quiet of the night.

Feeling a slight pang of pain on the pad of his index finger, he noticed he had a slight scrape. After feeling a little woozy, the realization hit him too late. The kunai was poisoned… He dropped unconscious. By time citizens and shinobi came to inspect the boom they heard, the boy was gone. The only evidence that he was even there in the first place was a small drop of blood on the ground.

* * *

Waking up earlier than expected because of his prisoner, Naruto could see the blurry scene of a bright, white, and very clean hallway. He tried to get a sense of where he was and how he was positioned and it felt like he was on a… stretcher?

"Oh boy, I see you're awake. Guess that's because of your little buddy inside of you." An unknown man said before injecting him with a sedative while continuing to roll him down the hallway. Naruto was going to comment, but soon found himself very, very tired. He promptly passed smooth out.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but you can expect another one soon. I don't have much free time but because of the length of the chapters, I can pump more out. Plus, I'm doing this with nothing in return so ha :3 I plan on kicking things up a lot from here on out.**


	6. Sorry, Guys

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry but I'm discontinuing this story. It was really only a way to see how I could do as a writer, and while it didn't turn out all too bad, I still seemed to write myself into a place I'd rather not be in. I am, however, starting a new fic with sort of the same idea, but a better execution I believe. Please go check it out, as I will move over some of the content from here onto there. It is called The Power of Loss and is already three chapters in.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy that fic!**


End file.
